bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Alexander Gallen
Alexander Gallen (アレクサンダー・ガーレン, Arekusandā Gāren) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. In the second season of anime, his name was changed to Andreanov Garland (アンドレアノフ・ガーランド, Andoreanofu Gārando), and in the English dub his name is pronounced "Zeigan/Zargan". Personality Alexander Gallen is shown to be very confident and proud, due mostly to his inhuman strength and abilities. He looks down on most, if not all, of the other competitors of the Maximum Tournament, but finally he was defeated by Jack Hanma. He is also shown to be very patriotic, viewing himself as a tool for his motherland and also the reason why he brutally pummeled fellow Russian fighter, Sergei Taktaroff to a pulp, for have disgraced Mother Russia after losing his match in the first round by the master of Chinese Kenpo, Kaioh Retsu. He also has a sense of honor as he got between Yujiro Hanma and an injured Kosho Shinogi. Later, in the second series of the manga, he appears to be traumatized and suffering from PTSD after nearly being killed by Sikorsky. Appearance Alexander is an incredibly tall, muscular man, with short gray hair and blue eyes. History Past He once dug a gigantic hole in the ground because he was asked. Maximum Tournament Saga He battles Jack in the second round of the tournament and is defeated. Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga He was attacked by Sikorsky and partly due to his injuries inflicted by Jack Hanma, he was brutalized and nearly killed. Abilities Alexander Gallen is superhuman strong. He can using a 100 kg axe and cutting trees with a single swipe. Alexander also can lifting the trees with his hands. He always wears a special titanium shackles to restrain himself. He could dig a near-meteor size hole and lift a cart full of rocks while going up a hill. Gallen could knock out the famous yakuza boss, Kaoru Hanayama with one move and beat a giant anaconda with a few wrestling moves and kill it with a few punches and a stomp onto the head of the anaconda. Gallen is a quick learner. He became a world champion wrestler despite not practicing in any wrestling gyms. He also can using other types of combat, such as boxing. He is also shown to be very skilled in gymnastics during his fight with Jack. Gallen has amazing durability to which Chiharu Shiba has stated that his body is like a large boulder of stone after his punch did not have any effect on him. During his times in Maximum Tournament, he showed how great his durability is: he took a full-powered punch from Hanayama like it barely fazed him, he survived after Jack Hanma stabbed his heart using Gallen's ribs and survived after being bite by an anaconda. In the second series of the manga, he nearly gets killed by Sikorsky, but probably that's because Gallen was wounded and could barely walk after the Maximum Tournament. Techniques *Suplex *Hip Throw *Jab *Back Suplex *Gallen Special *Tackle Gallery Alexander.png|Alexander Gallen in the second season. Baki new ova14.jpg|Alexander Gallen in the OAD. Gallen 2018 anime e e.png|Alexander Gallen in the third season. Trivia *This character is based on the real life Russian wrestler Aleksandr Karelin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wrestlers Category:Russian characters